1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device, and more particularly to a safety device for a foldable chair.
2. Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of a safety device for a foldable chair was disclosed in the Applicant's own patent application U.S. Ser. No. 08/287,743, filed on Aug. 9, 1994. However, by such an arrangement, when the foldable chair is needed to be fully expanded for a user to be seated thereon, the user will likely forget to move the linking bar 20 together with the control member 10 to a safety position where the relative pivotal movement between the first and second leg portions 50 and 51 is limited, thereby easily incurring a tipping of the chair when the user is unintentionally seated on one side of the seat 40 near the first leg portions 50, so apt to causing danger and possibly injuring the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional foldable chair.